


Excerpts from the Lab Notebooks of Arnim Zola

by rileyriley



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Dehumanization, Gen, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Torture, its zola so everything is excused for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyriley/pseuds/rileyriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lab Entry 5126: A new group of test subjects were delivered.  Three had little/no injuries, two had glass inhalation and given gaseous serum batch 325-57γ and 325-57δ respectively. Trial 325-57β terminated this morning, however trial 352-57α still active.  If subject does not improve in 36 hours, subject will also be terminated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpts from the Lab Notebooks of Arnim Zola

**Author's Note:**

> this has intense dehumanization, medical abuse, death, offhand torture, implied human trafficking, and general disregard for human life. lots of mentions of operations/medical procedures although the procedures themselves are not explicitly detailed (because im not that good at psuedoscience)
> 
> this is part of how bucky was turned into the winter soldier in my [post apocalypse au](http://cutefeyrac.tumblr.com/tagged/marvel-au). i've got most of it planned out but writing is hard and motivation is no. so im trying to build up in smaller parts.
> 
> if anyone has suggestions for what TeSSaRACT (weapons testing - basically they shoot people and try to make them not die to practice and test medical things) could stand for please let me know omg

_Lab Entry 5126_  
A new group of test subjects were delivered.  Three had little/no injuries so sent to TeSSaRACT, two had glass inhalation and given gaseous serum batch 325-57γ and 325-57δ respectively. Trial 325-57β terminated this morning, however trial 352-57α still active.  If subject does not improve in 36 hours, subject will also be terminated. If 325-57δ stabilizes, we may try to operate on badly wounded left arm.  Never enough prosthetic test subjects…

_Lab Entry 5131_  
Subject 325-57γ and 352-57α terminated. Unfortunate.

_Lab Entry 5132_  
Seven new subjects delivered. Serum batch 325-57ε and 325-58α still not ready.  Six subjects sent to TeSSaRACT, one to prosthetic surgery.

_Lab Entry 5136_  
Prosthetic surgery unsuccessful.  Subject had stroke upon leg activation. Leg removed before disposing of body for trial on next subject.

_Lab Entry 5142_  
Subject 325-57δ has stabilized since the operation to drain lungs of fluid despite being uncooperative.  X-Ray shows dense scarring in lungs, however not enough to terminate, as oxygen levels are still high enough to sustain life. Subject given nasal cannula for supplemental oxygen during and after surgeries.  In preparation for surgery tomorrow, subject given several injections of serum 325-57δ, hopefully to aid healing in arm.

_Lab Entry 5143_  
Left arm amputation successful.  Much less bleeding than expected, likely due to 325-57δ injections. Tomorrow we will attach neural converter to slow down calibration so motor control centers are not overwhelmed.  Arm to be installed in following days, assuming subject stays stable.

_Lab Entry 5144_  
Neural connection/converter operation successful.  Gross motor control seems to be functioning properly in left arm prosthetic. Subject had minor seizure when first activated, but wire arm recalibrated to lower setting when subject regained consciousness.  Fine motor control will be tested once the rest of the arm is attached.  Subject has been increasingly cooperative since amputation surgery.

_Lab Entry 5147_  
Despite having no control testing on subject 325-57δ, fine motor control seems completely regained. Limits of control over the prosthetic will be tested in coming days.

_Lab Entry 5148_  
Subject attempted to strangle lab attendant today. If subject was not so successful, I would have him terminated. Evident that subject has superb control over the prosthetic’s strength despite having no formal instruction on it. Subject will be kept sedated until further testing needed.

_Lab Entry 5149_  
Subject needs alarmingly high amounts of anesthesia to be kept sedated. Unknown if this will cause kidney or liver failure if continued. Tissue samples taken in case of death.  We may have to look into alternate forms of control. 

_Lab Entry 5155_  
Met with Aleksander Lukin today and mentioned trouble with subject 325-57δ.  He has been doing research with memory manipulation, and has been rather successful.  He believes 325-57δ would be an excellent subject, and this would aid both our studies. 

_Lab Entry 5157_  
First electroshock treatment for 325-57δ today.  Subject now much more cooperative.  Will continue until behavior is ideal.

_Lab Entry 5187_  
Lukin wants to try inserting memories into subject 325-57δ to test neuroplasticity.  He believes 325-57δ is ideal, as shown by the quick adaptation to prosthetic and much shorter recovery times between treatments we have conducted this far.  Later we hope it can be refined for those without serum. Setup and testing will begin soon.

_Lab Entry 5190_  
First tests seems successful, as subject 325-57δ is responding to commands spoken in German and has said grammatically correct German utterances. Subject still seems to know and understand English. Lukin will try other languages next, and he is interested in seeing if technical knowledge and physical movements can be learned. Interested in testing on other subjects.  Serum 325-77β injected into several female subjects successfully.  Test group of the fourteen female test subjects will be our next project, as 325-57δ has provided much new insight into mental manipulation.

_Lab Entry 5197_  
Only two of seven female control subjects remain. All seven of serum 325-77β subjects still active.


End file.
